Feigi
Feigi is the main antagonist of MINECRAFT EPIC Season 2. He is a chicken that PewDiePie randomly kidnapped for his new home pet in Episode 33 after he left his base with Sven and the others. He was accidentally turned into a giant goose by Felix and later appeared to be killed in the battle, although he supposedly was alive the whole time and was manipulating Felix. Biography According to Felix, Feigi is the same chicken found in Episode 31, Cheep-Cheep-Cheep. In this episode, a lone chicken was found floating in the middle of the ocean. Felix started to question this chicken, asking him if he had been sent by Water Sheep, when it began to rain. Taking the chicken as a sign from Water Sheep, Felix decided to take the bird with him in search of glaciers, calling him Water Chicken. Later in the episode, Water Chicken went missing while Felix explored a glacier formation. Pewds returned home without him. In Episode 33, Felix had returned to his Summer Home to repent after causing the death of Sven's BF. There, he was greeted by a random chicken with the nametag "Feigi" equipped. Felix claimed that this was the same chicken from Episode 31, and wondered if he had been sent by Water Sheep to make him feel better. Feigi showed Felix many acts of kindness, but each one was turned down and Feigi was only tortured. Still, the chicken found a way to make every situation better, and Felix became infuriated as he was unable to break Feigi through numerous means of torture and to attempt to find out who "he was working for." Battle Eventually, upon trying to murder Feigi, Felix accepted the chicken's friendship as he noticed a hidden message left by Feigi proclaiming his love for Pewds. Felix then gave Feigi a diamond as a present, only for him to transform into a giant chicken and attempt to kill Pewds. Felix managed to slay the giant and kill Boss Feigi, whom he expressed sadness over. Felix then lied about that he worked for Water Sheep. Afterward, Pewds returned home and overthrew the Council of Water Sheep, replacing them with a council of beetroot. Possible Return In Episode 34, Felix discovers an underground lair below the new home of the Council of Beet. When he reaches the bottom he finds what appears to be Feigi. This Feigi is presumably revealed to pull the strings behind the council of beetroot. It is unknown how Feigi returned, or whether it is a copycat or not. Trivia * The name Feigi is most likely a reference to the chicken "Feige" from the Jack Black live stream. * It is hinted in Episode 33 that he is actually Cheep-Cheep-Cheep. * Feigi may have worked for Water Sheep, and then betrayed them by overthrowing the Council Of Water Sheep to replace them with the Council of Beetroot. * Feigi is, as of the latest episode, an analog for Satan. This is demonstrated by the way he tricks Pewds to betray Water Sheep, slaughter the council, and worship him through the Council of Beet. Killed Victims * Jim * Council of Water Sheep (indirectly) * Sub2pewdiepie12 Category:Characters Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Minecraft Category:Chickens Category:Antagonists Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Main character in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Alive Category:Animal Category:Guilty Category:Manipulator Category:Poultry Category:Kindness Category:Friendship Category:Resilient chicken Category:Satan himself Category:Live and reign through beetroots Category:Ending Water Sheep reign Category:New deity over Broland